Odd World: Legend of Jages
by MontaroKid
Summary: A prequel to Abe Oddysey, it tells a story about Abe that has never been heard before, it takes you to the adventures, of a younger Abe, and his new pal Jages the Steef. Abe, and Jages looks for freedom, but what dangers, and obstacles block their path?


Deep in the heart of rupture farms, the Glukkons began a meeting, they were reviewing their ratings on their Paramite pie, and their Scrab cakes, the ratings were high, real high. The board decided to double the Mudokkons working hours. Mudokkons were actually dying from this extra work, most Mudokkons called this long period of time the Overtime Depression . Any Mudokkon that died on the job, were fed to the Slogs. Mudokkons couldn't take this, but anyone who imposed were shot down, or beaten to death. Mudokkons needed a savior... and thus they were given one.

_Around seven thirty P.M. someone infiltrated Rupture Farms, and killed over sixty five interns, not to mention a total of 89 Sligs, and Vyykers, this menace couldn't have been a Mudokkon, no Mudokkon has that kind of strength or power. Security cameras have supplied us with the info we needed, the menace was no other than a Steef, it came it, and was out in a matter of minutes, releasing half of our Mudokkon workers. We've sent out hunters, along with with a wealthy supply of Snoozer Drones, but they haven't returned yet. More information will be given in the next report, as soon as we've collected more news about this monster._

A large group of Mudokkons ran through the forest cheering, and dancing merrily 'we're free!' come would call out 'the Steef has saved us from slavery!' others in the back would squeel. The Mudokkons gathered at cliff side, as the sun was setting, some stretching, younger Mudokkons scampered around the forest, but most watched the wilderness work, the wind blowing the trees, the river beds coursing with life, and the sky full of peculiar creatures, they had been saved, and they wanted this moment at cliff side to last a life time... Unfortunatley this was not possible... One of the younger Mudokkons tripped an fell on top of a slug creature, that began to screech from impact, the Mudokkons held their ears from the noise. The young Mudokkon stood up, as the Mudokkons began to scatter in all directions, the child had fell onto a slurg, which attract only one thing, and one thing only... Fleeches! As the Mudokkons made their way through the forest, various Mudokkons were pulled into the trees, by six feet long tounges, a crunch was heard, and they were dead. A Mudokkon in the lead heard a cry for help, it was the younger Mudokkon who had fallen on the slurg, his foot was caught between a knot of tree branches, the lead Mudokkon showed fear in his eyes "Abe!" The lead Mudokkon called out, as he ran for the young Abe, but as he got close, a fleeches' tounge wrapped around the Mudokkons leg, and pulled him up. Abe tried to pull his foot from the branches as best as he could, but despite his best, he could not pull his foot loose. Soon enough all the Mudokkons had either died, or left Abe behind, Abe began to cry, as the Fleeches were able to be spotted on tree branches, and in piles of leaves. Abe squinted his eyes waiting to be killed, when there was no pain involved, Abe opened his eyes, to see the fleeches were retreating, Abe looked behind him, and saw the same Steef that had released them from Rupture farms! The Steef gave a loud roar, and the fleeches were gone almost instantly. The Steef looked down upon the small Mudokkon, and ripped the tree branches away from his foot. "Child..." The Steed spoke clamly "What is your name?" Abe coward at the sight of such a magnificent creature "A-abe..." The Mudokkon stuttered. The Steef smiled "Abe? I am Jages" Jages looked into the distance seeing a large river dam. "Abe, behind that dam, is freedom..." Jages lifted Abe up "You wish to be free correct?" Abe nodded "Y-yes." Jages nodded slightly "A whole new civilization lies beyond that river dam, I will take you there..." Abe didn't want to seem like he had no gratitude but Abe quietly asked "Why?" Jages looked up at Abe, who was sitting on the Steef's horse backside. "It is my life, to free anyone in captivity... Rupture Farms is a horrible place, you will surely see the difference past that dam..." Abe nodded, and with that, the might Steef trotted toward the river dam, their journey had begun, but danger hasn't yet shown it's true colors.

Jages lightly trotted through the mountain trail, watching out for anything dangerous. Abe wasn't frightened of Jages any longer, and was asking him question after question "How old are you?" Jages yawned slightly, the sun was setting "I'm 39" Jages replied, Abe began bouncing, as Jages began hitting a rocky trail "Where's your family?" Abe asked, Jages didn't answer. Jages looked at the sun, as it was covered by the mountains. "We should hurry and find shelter..." Jages told Abe. "Why's that?" Abe asked curiously. Jages perked his ears up "Scrabs... Lots of them..." Jages began trotting faster, and faster "You can't take on a scrab?" Abe asked "Maybe one, but one hundred of them, I doubt it..."


End file.
